Un micro? Où ça?
by Celinette
Summary: Comment franchir le pas?Comment enfin prononcer ce que l'on a sur le coeur... Draco se le demande et finit par trouver...Tout en appliquant le proverbe selon lequel le ridicule ne tue pas... OS


**Un micro ? Où ça ?**

Genre : Romance/ Humour

Rating : T (anciennement PG-13 je crois)

Disclaimer : Merci à JK Rowling de nous laisser nous amuser avec son œuvre et ses personnages… Tout est à elle sauf l'intrigue qui provient des méandres de mon esprit…Et bien évidemment je ne touche rien sur cette fic.

**Attention : Il s'agit d'un slash. Autrement dit d'une histoire d'amour entre deux personnes de sexe identique (ici 2 hommes) Si cela vous dérange…Cliquez sur précèdent…Merci**

Juste une précision….Il s'agit d'un OS sans prétention sinon celle de me divertir l'esprit… Quand je bloque sur un chapitre je me mets à écrire un OS….Et voilà ce que ça peut donner…

* * *

Le vent fouettait son visage, emmêlant ses cheveux…Et transformant son brushing quotidien en vieux souvenir…. La pluie tourbillonnait autour de lui et s'infiltrait insidieusement sous ses vêtements… Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers le ciel déchaîné comme s'il l'implorait…Et c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire…. Le courage lui manquait…

_« Certain diraient que cela n'était pas nouveau et ils auraient raison ! Je ne suis qu'un lâche ! Ca ne doit pas être très compliqué quand même… »_

Il avançait tout en réfléchissant… Ca faisait deux ans ou presque qu'ils étaient ensemble….Qu'ils vivaient ensemble…. Qu'ils partageaient tout….Ou presque…

_« C'est la St Valentin…. Le moment idéal ! Et puis d'abord : pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ! C'est dingue ça ! Etre incapable de dire ces quelques mots….Juste trois misérables mots…. Peut être que je suis ce qu'on appelle un handicapé de l'amour ? Comment faire ! Il faut absolument que j'y arrive…. »_

Draco donna un coup de pied rageur dans un caillou…. Il faut bien se défouler de temps en temps… Et se mit à réfléchir aux choses que son bien-aimé aimait faire… Le Quidditsch… Manger… Dormir… ( _« Un vrai Gryffon »_ ) Faire l'Amour…. ( _« Oui mais moi aussi… »_ ) Récurer les chaudrons…( _« Ah non ! Ca c'est faire plaisir à Rogue… » _) Danser ( _« Naaaaannnnn ! »_ ) Chanter…._  
« Chanter….Mais oui ! C'est ça ! Je vais lui offrir une soirée comme il les aime et à la fin je devrais y arriver ! Au mieux il m'aidera à les sortir car il aura compris….Moi qui déteste chanter et me ridiculiser….Un karatoké…Voilà ce qu'il me faut…Un truc débile de moldu…Mais si ça peut lui faire plaisir….Why not ? »_ Le cœur soudain plus léger il avança d'un pas plus vif et soufflant sur la mèche mouillé qui s'obstinait à lui retomber dans les yeux et lui donnait un air de cocker malheureux….

_« Bon…Maintenant que j'ai l'idée, il faut que je la mette en œuvre ! Trouver une boite qui fait Karamoké….Ou Karajoké…Bref ! Un endroit où on paie pour se ridiculiser en public…Parce que tout seul c'est moins drôle…. Puis y aller…Et je sens que ça ne va pas être le plus facile pour moi…. »_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Envole moi……Envole moi ! Envole moi…Regarde moi bien je ne leur ressemble pas….''_

_« En effet tu ne nous ressemble pas… Ou alors il faut que nous allions tous prendre un abonnement chez le chirurgien plastique…. »_ songea avec acidité notre petit blond, très mal à l'aise dans sa tenue décontractée … Un jean noir et une chemisette bleue associée à ses yeux sous un pull noir… _« J'aurais du mettre ma chemise verte…Je le sens ! »_

" _Dis-moi les songes qui frappent à ta porte….. A quoi tu penses quand reviens le soir ? Tes quatre murs renferment quels espoirs ? Montre-moi….Ton autre chemin…''_

_« C'est quoi cette chanson débile ! En tout cas elle est bien assortie au pauvre type qui la chante…. » _pensa avec une pointe de méchanceté Draco qui essayait d'entraîner Harry vers ce qui lui semblait être une table de libre au fond…Tout au fond….

-« Mais non Dray ! Y'a une table là ! On va pas déranger tout le monde…. » protesta Harry en se dirigeant vers le devant de la salle, limite sous les projecteurs de la scène…. Et il s'assit ! A une table ronde sur laquelle trônait LE cahier… Celui où se trouvaient toutes les chansons disponibles… Associé bien évidemment aux feuilles et au crayon…Eléments indispensables pour celui qui n'aspire qu'à devenir une star d'un soir…

-« Si tu y tiens Harry…. » répondit Dray avec une pointe, toute petite, hein, la pointe, de désespoir….

-« Ouais ! On a le cahier ! Il faut qu'on choisisse un titre chacun….Après on pourrais même essaye un titre en duo, non ! Ca pourrais être sympa, ça… » s'exclama avec enthousiasme le brun tout excité à l'idée de se saisir d'un micro et de donner de la voix…

" _T'en vas pas….Si tu l'aime t'en vas pas….''_

_« Comment il sait que je n'ai qu'une envie : prendre mes jambes à mon cou (c'est débile comme expression d'ailleurs ça….) et me réfugier sous ma couette avec mon doudou…. »_

-« Alors….Que vais-je choisir ? Oui ! Je sais ! "Si j'étais un homme '' de D. Tell… " Moi si j'étais un homme….'' » commença à chantonner Harry en tentant de prendre la hauteur correspondant à la chanson…

_« Je brise ses illusions tout de suite en lui apprenant qu'il est déjà un homme ou j'attend un peu ? »_

-« Tu veux pas plutôt prendre un texte dans ta tessiture, Harry ? Là tu ne fais pas que frôler le ridicule…. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…. »

-« Ah bon ? T'es pas drôle Dray…. Alors…. " Mon café '' de Daviken…C'est mieux ? » demanda Harry à son Dray avec une lueur d'espièglerie dans le regard.

En effet cette chanson étais un peu la leur…. Dray ne supportait pas le café et ne comprenait pas qu'Harry y soit à ce point accro…

-« C'est mieux oui….Et ça te va comme un gant…. »

-« Et toi ? Tu vas chanter quoi ? »

-« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un mojito ? Ouais c'est bien ça….Deux mojitos alors….Faut juste trouver un serveur….peut être qu'il faut aller au bar…. » s'interrogea tout haut Dray dans une pitoyable tentative pour esquiver la question fatidique….

-« Arrête de faire l'idiot, veux-tu ? Et réponds à ma question ! Le serveur t'a vu…Pas la peine de grimper sur la table pour le héler…. »

-« Mais euh…. »

-« Tu veux que je choisisse pour toi…. Tu sais que j'en suis capable….En plus y'a pas mal de titre que je te verrais bien interpréter… " Bouscule moi '' d'Elsa ou " Les huîtres '' de chanson Plus Bifluorés ou encore " Safe Sex ''de Calogero…T'en veux d'autres ou je fais mon choix ? » demanda le brun narquois

-« Je vais le faire moi-même si tu le permets…. » répondit froidement Dray en s'emparant fébrilement du crayon.

Il écrivit son titre tout en le cachant à son partenaire, plia son papier et le remit dans le panier prévu à cet usage qui circulait entre les tables pour terminer sa course sur celle de l'animateur de soirée…

-« Hé ! J'ai pas le droit voir, moi ! Tu sais bien ce que je vais chanter ! C'est pas du juste ! » bouda Harry

-« Tu l'entendras bien assez tôt…Et j'avais envie de te faire la surprise c'est tout….Mais si c'est pour que tu fasses la tête je vais te le dire ce que j'ai inscrit…C'est… »

-« STOP ! Une surprise ! C'est mignon….Je préfère attendre et la déguster comme il se doit…. » minauda le brun en lui attrapant la main…

" _Restez calme, surtout, surtout n'ayez pas peur…..J'ai pas l'impression d'abuser de vos charmes…. C'est un message, un cri, un nouveau billet doux… ''_

Pendant qu'une jeune fille s'égosillait sur ce titre de JJG, le serveur avait apporté leurs mojitos et ils savouraient leurs cocktails à petites lampées les yeux dans les yeux, dans une bulle que seuls les amoureux savent créer dans n'importe quelle situation…

" _Vois sur ton chemin, gamins oubliés, égarés…Donne leurs la main pour les mener vers d'autres lendemains…. ''_

Les titres et les chanteurs d'un soir se succédaient….Avec plus ou moins de talents… Certains ne savaient certes pas chanter mais possédaient un réel talent de comique ce qui compensait allégrement… D'autres n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre mais leurs enthousiasmes étaient… Débordant…

Plus ça allait plus Draco angoissait… Son tour se rapprochait inexorablement….

Le bourreau, non…L'animateur de la soirée prit son micro….

-« Et maintenant…Une chanson peu commune pour un nouveau venu dans notre karaoké….Mon Café chantée par Harry ! Allez Harry….Prends le micro sur ta droite…La musique va se mettre en route et les paroles vont défiler sur ta gauche…. On encourage tous Harry ! Ouais ! »

La salle applaudit un Harry tout content et qui en redemandait…Il leva ses mains en l'air et chauffait une salle déjà bouillante… La musique débuta et les yeux du brun se fixèrent sur les paroles, le temps de prendre ses marques, puis sur son blondinet adoré….

" _C'est un p'tit plaisir quotidien y'a pas de mal à se faire du bien….''_

En entendant la voix d'Harry s'élevait, Dray revivait tous leurs matins câlins….Le matin et le petit déjeuner qui va souvent avec étaient les moments les plus intimes qu'ils partageaient, sans compter les fois où ils faisaient l'amour bien évidemment….

" _Il me faut mon café, ma dose d'électricité, envie d'excitation et d'accélération"_

Pour Draco cette chanson correspondait vraiment à Harry…Il n'était qu'une boule de nerf et son café était comme une drogue…Si par malheur il s'apercevait le matin qu'ils étaient en rupture de cette poudre noire la journée était irrémédiablement foutue…Pour eux deux….C'est ça l'amour….On partage tout….Même la mauvaise humeur !

"_Allez donc pas les agacer, ils sont déjà très énervés….. C'est une putain d'accoutumance….Sans lui la vie n'a pas de sens, le café c'est leurs existences….''_

Voilà qui résumait presque… Heureusement Harry lui avait dit un jour que son existence c'était le café comme tout accro à ce breuvage mais surtout lui, Draco… « .Le café on en trouve dans toutes les superettes du coins, un Dray….Ca court pas les rues ! Et heureusement ! » avait-il rajouté en s'exclaffant…. Et Dray avait eu les larmes aux yeux…Lui qui n'avait jamais dit " Je t'aime'' à celui qui partageait sa vie depuis deux ans….

La chanson arrivait à son terme…Les derniers accords retentirent…Harry salua et regagna sa place avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles….

-« Merci ! J'adore le karaoké…. Merci pour cette soirée…. »

-« Mais de rien Harry… De rien… »

La voix honnie par notre petit blondinet résonna à nouveau….Et là le cœur de ce dernier chuta… C'est très bizarre comme sensation d'ailleurs…

-« Sur un classique…Draco, mesdames et messieurs ! On applaudit ! Draco….Draco est demandé sur scène…. »

Ledit Draco tentait de se cacher sous la table tandis que les projecteurs balayaient la salle à sa recherche…. Mais pas facile de disparaître quand une main s'accroche à votre chemise et vous tire vers la lumière…

-« Dray ! C'est à toi ! Allez….Fais pas ton kéké…Tu vas voir tu vas y prendre plaisir ! »

Dray n'en était pas si sûr mais bon…Il avait dit qu'il le ferait et il se devait de le faire ! Y'avait une bonne cause derrière tout ça ! Il devait réussir !

Il se leva de mauvaise grâce et se dirigea doucement, tout doucement, vers l'estrade….Il prit le micro sur sa droite et alla s'asseoir sur un tabouret de bar….

-« Hé ! Petit ! C'est une chanson qui se bouge ça !Pas besoin du tabouret ! » lança l'animateur en riant de plus belle

-« Je ne bougerai pas ! On n'est pas obligé de se plier tous à la même bêtise…. » répondit calmement Draco dans le micro

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, l'animateur lança la musique….

-« Avant de commencer à me ridiculiser….Pour moi le titre de cette chanson de Claude François n'est pas Magnolias for ever mais Magnolias for Potter….Merci… »

" _Je ne peux plus rien y faire….Je ne sais plus comment faire… Dites lui que je suis comme lui que j'aime toujours les chansons qui parlent d'amour et d'hirondelle….''_

La voix grave de Dray s'éleva, hésitante et timide mais avec une détermination certaine…

Tout le monde dans la salle avait noté la faute dans les paroles, " il '' au lieu d' "elle ''…Tout le monde et surtout Harry….

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Dray oserait se dévoiler sur scène…En chantant en plus ! Cette chanson…Il l'adorait…Les magnolias….Cette senteur… L'amour qui transparaît dans les paroles…. L'amour dans son expression la plus large bien sûr mais Harry n'était pas bête….Il savait, il sentait que cette chanson ne s'adressait qu'à lui…Et les yeux bleus d'ordinaire glacé qui fondaient n'en étaient qu'une petite preuve….

" _Comme un amour qui lâche prise, qui casse et ne plie pas, tu lui ressembles…_

_Dites-lui que je pense à lui, dans un grand champ de magnolias ''_

Finalement Draco se leva de son tabouret de bar qui lui donnait un air de crooner et se dirigea vers leur table pour se rapprocher de son aimé… La chanson se terminait….

" _Si tu t'en vas…Tu le verras…Dites lui que je suis comme lui….''_

La dernière note de musique retentit dans le silence et Dray eu juste le temps de murmurer un _« Je t'aime » _avant que les applaudissements d'usage se fasse entendre…

Il remit le micro à sa place, adressa un sourire coincé à la salle et retourna s'asseoir….

-« Merci Dray…. »

-« Mais de rien Harry… »

-« Oh non ! Pas de rien….Tu m'as donné beaucoup ce soir…Et je ne te parle pas seulement d'un mojito…. »

-« Ah bon ! C'est moi qui paye en plus ! » taquina le blond

-« Nia nia nia! On sort ? » rétorqua le brun

-« Si tu veux…. » lança Dray avec désinvolture alors qu'intérieurement il était plus que ravi que de quitter cette salle et son ambiance surchauffé et factice….

Ils reprirent leurs vestes et quittèrent les lieux… Harry se saisit de la main de Draco et lui murmura à l'oreille…

-« Tu sais que tu chantes très faux mon amour ? »

* * *

Fin de cet OS sans aucune prétention….

Toutes les paroles de chanson existent réellement….La plupart sont de Jean Jacques Goldman (il est de tous les karaokés et en plus c'est un grand parolier…). Il y a aussi des paroles d'Elsa… de Daviken et de Claude François…. Oh j'allais oublier…Apparaît également les paroles d'un film qui a explosé le box office…

Voilà…Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout…

A bientôt avec mes autres fics

Bisous,

Célinette


End file.
